When I first met her
by HellbirdIV
Summary: Based uppon my own character's point of view on a fight. Is NOT based on a real PvP fight. Rated for Violence. Oneshot.


**When I first met her**

Using the Horde built elevators, after killing off the guards, I entered the canyon known as The Thousand Needles, just as I had done many times before.

Feeling unsafe, I took my axes, which had been hanging from my hips, in hand.

Focusing my mind to use the Aspect of the Cheetah, I let my feet bear me forth into the canyon.

Heading towards the Shimmering Flats, in order to deliver some equipment to the gnome drag-racers, I turned left, and went from jog to sprint, fearing that Horde warriors would sight me running.

My fears came true, and a bullet was launched from a musket, quite a bit away from me.

The bullet zipped right by my nose, and I stumbled, my quick speed causing me to trip completely, and fall on my face.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted the Undead Rogue charging at me.

I didn't have time to hesitate. Focusing my mind, I took on the Aspect of the Monkey.

I spun around, jumping up, slashing in the air with both of my axes in an arch.

The rogue made a swift jump backwards, and let out a sharp screech.

She lashed out at me with both her daggers, but I managed to parry the clumsy attack.

She then spun around, kicking me in the ribs, preventing me from focusing my powers to the Raptor Strike I had intended to do.

I slashed with my right-hand axe, hitting her in the chest.

She stumbled backwards, but her leather armor protected her.

She stabbed towards me with her left, then her right dagger.

The left one I parried, but the right one stabbed into, and through, my shoulder-pad.

I could but scream as the wound expanded in a burst of flame.

A flame enchanted weapon.

Fueled by anger, I slashed upwards with both my axes, cutting two wide wounds in her chest, but seemingly it was not enough to take her down.

She kicked again, but this time I managed to dodge her, and instead countered by slashing against her face.

Now if she would have had a lower jaw, it would have been mauled, but so was not the case with this undead abomination, so I missed by far, and found myself getting another, non-flaming, dagger in the stomach, which she then slashed outwards with.

The leather armor managed to stop the dagger, but I would have to get someone to stitch my Guild Tabard together again.

Rei could surely do it, but I shouldn't worry about that now.

The next move was mine, and I Wingclipped her, slashing her over the face, creating a dark wound in the dead matter that was her head.

Before she could counter, I used the strength that was in a Raptor Strike to send her off balance again.

Now I attempted to slash again, but she had just the time to parry, and retaliate.

She retaliated in the form off a forceful blow that slashed a greave wound stretching over both of my breasts.

I couldn't help but wonder what Rei would say when she'd see the scars.

Falling on my knees in agony, the rogue jumped over my head, and readied behind me.

I felt the familiar sting of a Backstab running into my back, just centimeters from my spine. The burst of flame followed, as before, and my cloak got slightly burnt.

Filled with wrath, and a thirst for vengeance, I slashed behind me, knocking her off her feet.

I stood up again, and before the rogue had gotten to her feet again, I slashed.

Again and again I let my axes rise and fall, fueled by my anger.

Her arm, her eye, what was left of her upper jaw and a big piece of flesh from her chest.

It all dropped to the ground, and dark, reeking blood was mixing with the bright earth.

Triumphant, I let out a howl. The rogue still breathed, or whatever the undead now did.

I readied my axes for the final blow, when a roar shouted in response to my howl.

An Orc Warrior was heading towards me, and I was not in a condition to fight another foe.

Kicking the undead in the face, I looked into the glowing orb that was her only remaining eye.

I spit on her, and turned to run.

Taking on the Aspect of the Cheetah, I soon left the two Horde warriors behind me.

I decided to use my Hearthstone to get to Rei in Darnassus and see too it that she'd patch me up.

And maybe I could... Convince her to do something else with me, as well, I thought with a slightly wicked smile.

Yet I couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't the last time I'd face the undead rogue.

No, it was definitely not the last time I saw her.


End file.
